[unreadable] [unreadable] Several Superfund Basic Research Programs (SBRP) (e.g. University of Arizona, University of California- San Diego) are utilizing their research translation and outreach cores to interact with Mexican partners in resolving environmental health issues in the Border region. The University of Arizona (UA) has initiated a permanent United States-Mexico Binational Center for Environmental Sciences and Toxicology in partnership with ten Mexican universities and research institutes. These Superfund-Mexico interactions coincide with NIEHS's new strategic goal for the development of a global health program (Goal D), especially with respect to building international partnerships and capacity building. The primary objective of the workshop is to take the lessons learned from SBRP interactions with Mexico and use them as a model for implementing the NIEHS's goal on Global Environmental Health. The workshop will bring together SBRP scientists and their Mexican partners to discuss the process of developing sustained partnerships and capacity building. The workshop will also provide an opportunity to address pressing scientific questions affecting environmental health and risk assessment in the United States-Mexico Border region. Therefore, a second objective of the workshop is to have scientific talks and round tables on research and technology advances from both Superfund and Mexican research programs that can be applied to solving environmental and public health challenges in the Border Region. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]